


Day 26 - "I Love You" in an Established Relationship

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [27]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: It's good to get back home, part two.
Relationships: Female Lone Wanderer/Sydney
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Kudos: 9





	Day 26 - "I Love You" in an Established Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> What Tillie did after she parted ways with Charon on Day 23.

When Tillie strolls into the Ninth Circle, Syd and Tulip are hunched over a disassembled rifle, talking its repair prospects over like they're Doc Barrows and Nurse Graves.

Tillie waits for a break in their conversation -- _see, Dad, I do too still have some fucking manners_ \-- and then says in the drunkest-sounding voice she can manage, "Hey! Hey, lady! I wanna buy 69 mini-nukes."

Her wife looks up just long enough to roll her eyes and flip Tillie off. Tulip chuckles, nods and winks to Syd, and makes a quick escape.

"Aw, c'mon, Tulip, we're not gonna start the boning for at least 15 minutes!" Tillie calls jokingly after her. Then she slides into the chair Tulip's just vacated. "So I think we should rename this place: 'Miss Sydney's Home for Wayward Bullets'. Whaddya think?"

Syd heaves an exaggerated sigh. "I think you should shut up at least until I get the receiver back together. Oh, and I love you."

Tillie drops a noisy kiss on Syd's cheek and sits back to watch the reassembly. "I love you, too, sweetie."


End file.
